Fix You
by SunyWrites
Summary: Life will never be the same for George. He needs healing. Where can he find it late one stormy night? VERY MUSHY!  Just a warning :P  One-Shot. GeorgexOC


**Fix You – A Harry Potter Song Fic. GeorgexOC**

_When you try your best but you don't succeed,_

_When you get what you want but not what you need,_

_When you feel so tired but you can't sleep,_

_Stuck in reverse._

Life will never be the same. Not without Fr…him. It's been 6 months and family has been visiting me but they don't help me. They try to help me but they have no idea what I'm going through. My other half is gone. My friend Skylar might have been close to him, and she still visits. She works at a 24 hour coffee shop down the street. I still live above the store and his side of the room hasn't been cleaned. Nothing has been touched. I refuse to clean anything there. I need to keep him around as much as possible.

Nights are impossible. I've waken up screaming every night until I've cried myself back to sleep, getting a total of 3 or 4 hours a night. I've tried to get over this, really I have.

_And the tears come streaming down your face,_

_When you lose something you can't replace,_

_When you love someone but it goes to waste,_

_Could it be worse?_

I've never seen Skylar cry before the day he was gone. Her tears never go to waste; when she cries, it's for a bad reason: when a loved one dies. A death is never wasted. At his funeral, she gave a speech that she couldn't finish. My mother finished it for her. She almost ran out of the church covering her face. All I know is that the last funeral that she went to was her parents, 5 years ago. I wanted to chase after her, to hold her in my arms and let her cry with me, but I stayed glued to my seat.

I was chocking back my tears when I kept listening to my mother finish her speech. Ginny put an arm around me, reassuring me.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite you bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

The night went on, back in my apartment. The rain against the window kept me slipping back and forth from reality and a dream world. I haven't been outside in probably weeks. I can't tell. The days seem to mold together now. I looked around the small apartment and grabbed my jacket off the floor and shrugged it on. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The walk down the stairs felt like it took forever. There was no light in the shop below and once I flipped on a switch near the stairs, the front half of the store turned on. I nonchalantly walked towards the door and rubbed my nose. I switched off the light near the door and walked outside. I pulled up my hood.

The lights on the street were all off except for a select few lights leading to my right. I looked up and followed them, the rain getting in my eyes.

After walking for a few minutes, I came up to Charlie's Coffee; where Skylar worked the night shift. The street lights around the store were all one and the others were shut off. The stores around Charlie's Coffee were closed. I yawned and walked inside, seeing Skylar at the front counter. Her blonde hair had some orange in it, from a year ago, the night before the war; she stayed with him and I. She looked up and smiled with a sad tint in her eyes in her ocean blue eyes.

_And high up above or down below,_

_When you're too in love to let it go,_

_But if you never try you'll never know,_

_Just what _you're_ worth._

"What brings you here, Mr. Weasley?" She walked out from behind the counter and walked in front of me. Her smile illuminated a room; made my day better. I haven't seen her in so long; I was almost stunned by her.

"I just…needed some coffee." I coughed into my elbow and wrapped my arms around myself to heat up myself from the rain. She smiled at me and led me to a booth and sat me down.

"Who else is here?" I looked down at my hands and twisted them around.

"No one, Charlie left about three hours ago." I heard her voice in the back beginning to make coffee. I ran a hand through my wet orange hair and left it there. I looked out the window then back at the counter. I thought of the memories of Skylar, him, and me. Most of them are happy, like when we were little and spent almost every waking moment together. We were called the Three Musketeers growing up and sometimes during our time at Hogwarts.

Skylar walked back out with two cups of coffee and sat down, sliding a cup towards me and taking a sip of her own.

"How have you been George? Honestly." She wrapped her small hands around the warm cup and looked down at it. I took my hand out from my hair and took a sip of my coffee. It burned my throat a little but it was good pain. It kept me in reality.

"How have I been? Awful. How about you?" I coughed a little and cleared my throat. I looked up and met her eyes.

"I've been miserable." She sighed and looked deep in my eyes. "How's your family?"

"They're all fine…perfectly happy." I took another drink of my coffee and broke the stare and looked at the rain.

_Lights will guide you home,_

_And ignite your bones,_

_And I will try to fix you._

"I know I wasn't as connected to Fred as you were, but I will try to fix you." She stood up and moved around the table and sat next to me. She leaned her head on my shoulder. I turned my head and put my face in her hair. I nodded and felt tears coming out of my eyes.

"Skylar, I love you." I murmured into her hair. She moved my face back and looked up at me. "And I've fancied you for a while, and… Fred has always told me to go after you, but I was scared."

She smiled and lit up the dimly lit coffee shop. "Fred is proud now; you're on your way to healing. And by the way, I love you too."

_Tears stream down your face,_

_When you lose something you cannot replace,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_And I._

_Tears stream down your face,_

_I promise you I will lean from my mistakes,_

_Tears stream down your face,_

_And I._

Skylar got up and stood me up. The soft music in the background played while we danced in circles, laughing and healing together. I pressed my lips to hers for a quick instant, but she pulled my head back. It was like we were the only people in the world. Our body heat warmed each other's bodies and everything was right in the world.

There was never a war, Fred was back home waiting for me and I finally got my girl.

**AN: Hello! It's Suny and if you read my other stories: I'M WORKING ON THEM! It's 2:59 in the morning (Happy black Friday :P) and Happy late Thanksgiving. I'm a little delirious and I've never wrote like…a mushy scene like that. Uhm, okay, so I'm gonna upload this one-shot and then start working on my other stories again. **

**-ALSO! Listen to Fix You on youtube by the channel boyuceavenue. I love Coldplay, but I like this cover so much (:**


End file.
